All The Same
by darkxjune
Summary: Dari luar semua tampak baik. Sama seperti biasanya. Normal-normal saja. Namun... / InoShikaTema


All The Same (c) darkjune

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

InoShikaTema

Hurt/Comfort

T

…

Tok tok tok

Aku menggoyangkan tubuhku sambil menunggu pintu terbuka. Membiarkan rambut pirang pudarku bergerak di belakang punggung.

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

TOK TOK TOK

Aku mulai menggedor. Tak lagi mengetuk dengan sopan saat ingat bahwa pemilik apartemen ini bukalah tipe orang yang akan bangun pagi.

Padahal ini sudah lewat pukul 10. Pagi apanya?.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hei, buka pintunya, Bodoh! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan!?."

Aku berteriak tak sengaja hingga membuat seorang ibu-ibu yang tinggal di apartemen sebelah memelototiku. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa tertawa canggung dan membungkuk minta maaf sambil melemparkan sumpah serapah untuk kepala nanas bodoh yang tidak juga membukakan pintu apartemennya. Menyumpah dalam hati tentu saja.

Aku kembali fokus pada pintu bernomor 11 di hadapanku saat ibu-ibu yang tadi sudah masuk kembali ke unit apartemennya. Saat tanganku hampir mengetuk secara brutal, pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria 25 tahunan dengan celana pendek dan kaos oblong. Takkan ada yang menyangka dia adalah detektif polisi yang disegani jika melihat kondisinya saat ini. Apalagi jika ditambah muka bantal dan rambut panjang acak-acakannya itu.

"Hoaaam... Ada apa, Ino?." Dia, Shikamaru, menggaruk kepalanya. Membuat rambut acaknya semakin berantakan.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih tidur." Aku mendengus singkat sebelum menerobos tubuh tegapnya.

"Ewwh." Sebuah kotak bekas pizza kulemparkan dari sofa. Tiba-tiba aku malas duduk disana dan milih mendaratkan tubuhku di kursi makan dekat dapur. Shikamaru mengikuti sambil terus menguap.

"Kau tidak ke toko?."

"Ada Ten-ten dan Hinata. Lagipula aku hanya pergi sebentar kok."

Shikamaru menyandarkan kepalanya di meja, membuatku geleng-geleng kepala. Aku mengetuk pelan meja untuk membangunkannya.

"Semalam kau tidur jam berapa sih?." Tanyaku sambil menyodorkan sekotak nasi kepal isi makarel ke arahnya.

"Entah. Mungkin pukul 3 atau 4 pagi." Pantas saja dia mengantuk.

"Apa kasus kemarin serumit itu?."

"Tidak terlalu, hanya saja berada satu tim dengan Naruto itu merepotkan. Dia memang kuat, tapi sulit diajak memikirkan modus dan trik pembunuhan." Aku tertawa mendengar Shikamaru bercerita dengan wajah dongkolnya.

"Kau sendiri untuk apa kemari?."

"Oh astaga! Aku sampai lupa kalau mau mengisi kulkasmu."

Aku berjalan cepat menuju dapur lalu membuka kulkas mini milik Shikamaru. Dahiku berkerut saat menemukan kulkas pria itu tidak kosong seperti biasanya. Belum sempat aku menoleh untuk bertanya, Shikamaru sudah menjelaskan.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya lagi. Temari datang kemari setiap tiga hari sekali untuk membereskan tempat ini."

Ah iya. Sabaku Temari. Wanita itu sudah menjadi kekasih Shikamaru sejak minggu lalu. Entah mengapa aku memilih menyibukkan diri di dapur, memindahkan sup buatanku ke mangkok.

"Baguslah. Kau tidak perlu merepotkanku lagi." Aku kembali ke maja makan setelah 5 menit menuang sup dan tahu-tahu rambut Shikamaru sudah terkuncir rapi.

"Kalau kau kerepotan kenapa kau melakukannya, huh!?." Shikamaru membalas dengan sengit.

"Itu demi permintaan ibumu, Bodoh." Tapi aku jauh lebih sengit.

Shikamaru mengernyit saat melihatku meletakkan mangkok berisi sup di hadapannya. Nasi kepalnya saja belum tandas.

"Makanlah sekalian. Rencannya itu untuk makan malammu. Tapi sepertinya pasokan makananmu baik-baik saja. Jadi, yeah... Makan sekarang saja."

Pria itu hanya mengangguk samar lalu mylai menyendok sup buatanku.

"Jadi... Bagaimana rasanya?."

"Hum? Terlalu banyak garam."

"Bukan rasa supnya, Bodoh." Aku menggeplak kepala Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana rasanya punya pacar?."

Shikamaru berhenti menyendok supnya.

"Kudengar kau sudah menyukainya sejak pertama masuk kepolisian Tokyo."

Ekspresinya mulai berubah.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kau suka yang lebih tua."

Rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Tapi, kak Temari itu cantik juga ya."

Dan, Shikamaru akhirnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk bercerita. Dengan ekspresi cuek tentu saja. Tapi aku tahu, dia pasti amat senang.

Temari, kakak dari rekan kerja Shikamaru. Tegas, berwibawa, dan cantik. Sudah banyak anggota kepolisian yang mengincar kakak Sabaku Gaara ini, namun belum ada yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Belum, hingga Shikamaru masuk untuk bertukar wilayah kerja dengan Sasuke.

Pertemuan pertama mereka dibuka dengan debat panjang mengenai sopan santun dengan wanita. Shikamaru yang cuek membuat Temari kesal sendiri. Tapi dibalik itu, wanita yang 2 tahun lebih tua dari Shikamaru itu menaruh perhatian lebih pada kinerja Shikamaru. Apalagi sang adik yang sering menceritakan kemampuan analisis Shikamaru saat berada satu tim dengannya.

Dan tanpa diduga ternyata Shikamaru menyimpan rasa pada Temari. Puncaknya adalah minggu lalu. Shikamaru, tanpa bekal apapun, hanya dengan wajah cuek dan kalimat tak romatis mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Temari. Mendengar nada tulus dan gugup yang ditemukan Temari pada suara bergetar Shikamaru, akhirnya wanita itu menerima pernyataan cinta Shikamaru.

Aku mengetahuinya. Berkat mulut penggosip Naruto, aku berhasil tahu sebelum Shikamaru bercerita. Tapi, entah mengapa aku tetap menanyakannya pada Shikamaru dan mendengarkan ceritanya dengan antusias.

Cerita Shikamaru belum selesai saat tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Dering telpon menginterupsi kami.

"Itu Temari." Ujarnya seraya melesat menuju kamar. Aku memilih bersandar sambil terus menghela nafas.

Shikamaru tak kunjung muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Aku memainkan jariku dengan bosan. Mengetuk-ketuk meja makan. Lalu melirik jam tanganku. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Krieeet

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Shikamaru yang rapi. Dengan kemeja yang dilapisi jaket dan celana jeans yang sangat pas memeluk tubuh tegapnya. Aku berdiri hendak bertanya, namun Shikamaru lebih dahulu menjelaskan.

"Maaf Ino. Temari mengajakku kencan."

"Oh, baiklah. Kau pergi saja. Aku akan merapikan ini dulu." Aku mengangkat mangkok sup dan kotak bekal sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Kuncinya kau letakkan saja di tempat biasa."

Aku menghela nafas saat Shikamaru menghilang di balik pintu. Mulai membereskan meja makan Shikamaru. Saat melihat mangkok sup yang masih setengah penuh, mataku memanas.

"Keasinan ya? Aku seharusnya tidak memasak sambil menangis."

Dan kini, sup itu kembali bercampur dengan air mataku.

…

 **A/N:** Saya suka ShikaTema kok, gak masalah juga sama SaIno. Tapi saya juga suka sama ShikaIno:((( gimana dooong:(((

Saya gak galau kok, cuma tiba-tiba dapet lintasan ilham. Kepikiran potongan adegan pas Ino tanya 'gimana rasanya'. Tapi belom kepikiran mau dimainin siapa perannya dan awalnya mau genre romcom yang lucu-lucu-gemesin gitu. Tapi, setelah saya susun kok kepikiran ShikaIno:( terus ceritanya jadi sedih:( tapi saya juga bersemangat ngetiknya:"))) aduduh gatau deh:")))

Nih, bonus di bawah. Biar makin galau:""")

…

Shikamaru menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu merosot dan jatuh terduduk. Pria itu terdiam sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang. Helaan nafas terdengar beberapa kali saat telponnya belum juga diangkat.

"Halo, Temari."

"..."

"Maaf, aku akan sedikit telat."

"..."

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah. Hanya perlu membereskan laporan."

"..."

"Baiklah, tunggu aku."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku... juga mencintaimu."

Saat panggilan berakhir, Shikamaru kembali menghembuskan napas. Dalam dan panjang. Untuk kemudian bersandar lesu pada pintu apartemennya sendiri. Mengacuhkan tatapan bertanya tetangganya.

"Maaf." Gumamnya.

"Maafkan aku, Ino." Pria itu mengubah posisi. Mendektkan telinganya pada daun pintu.

Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak saat mendengar isakan samar dari dalam unit apartemennya. Ino sedang menangis. Karena dia. Lagi.

"Maaf, Ino. Aku juga tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini." Shikamaru bermonolog ditemani isak lirih dari Ino. Suaranya bergetar. Sekuat tenaga menahan air mata.

"Ini demi kau juga. Demi klan bodoh kita. Para petinggi klan yang bodoh itu, ayahmu dan ayahku, tak akan bisa mengerti perasaan kita." Suaranya makin parau.

"Pada akhirnya kau tetap akan terluka." Shikamaru memegangi dadanya yang seakan tertimpa beban ratusan kilo.

"Aku hanya ingin mencegah kau terluka lebih dalam." Matanya memanas.

'Tapi akhirnya kau tetap terluka. Kita tetap terluka.' Dan dia menangis.

Mereka berdua terluka. Mereka berdua menangis. Karena tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menangisi luka di hati mereka.

…

Fin

…


End file.
